La novia viste de rojo
by SebbyLoverTMI
Summary: Este fic particia en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras" Un chico desaparece en el día antes de Halloween, y cuatro amigos se meten a una casa abandonada a buscarlo. Lo que ellos no saben es que el fantasma de una niña, que fue asesinada años atrás en el día de su boda, reside en esa casa también. Ella se divierte, tomando venganza.


**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare...Yo solo poseo la trama. ( Jace no es mio :( )**

Una novia joven, hermosa, camina por el pasillo. Es un cálido día de otoño en 1807, 31 de Octubre para ser mas exactos. Los ojos verdes de la joven muchacha brillan con alegría. Su amado prometido la espera en el otro lado, junto con el sacerdote-que viene a ser amigo y cómplice-.

Es una boda secreta, en una casa de Londres. Él es el heredero de uno de los mayores terratenientes de Inglaterra, y ella es solo una chica sencilla, como cualquier otra. Pero hoy no, hoy es su día especial. Se viste de blanco y camina hacía el improvisado altar.

Su hombre la espera allí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndole olvidar sus preocupaciones. Es un hombre muy guapo, por cierto; ojos dorados, cabello de sol y piel joya. No sabe como es posible, el clima en Londres es increíblemente malo, lluvia y niebla todos los días.

Cuando ella se posa junto a él, no puede evitar preguntarse, ¿Como es todo tan perfecto? Su vestido blanco, cortesía de su madre; su cabello rojo peinado perfectamente; el brillo en los ojos de su prometido. Todo estaba perfecto, todo se quedaría perfecto.

-¿Eres feliz Clary?-pregunta Jace, en un tono vulnerable.

-Por supuesto.-responde ella, ninguna duda en su corazón.

Y las palabras del Padre Luke comienzan a endulzar su día.

-...en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, tu, Jonathan Christoper Herondale, ¿Aceptas a Clarissa Adele Morgenstern como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Clary nunca lo ha visto tan feliz.

-Acepto,-jura solemne.

-Y tu, Clarissa Adele, ¿Aceptas a Jonathan Christopher Herondale como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ella toma una bocanada de aire, no hay dudas, solo esta nerviosa de que esa belleza desaparecerá en cualquier instante.

-Yo acep-no pudo terminar, la puerta estaba estallando frente a sus ojos.

Tres hombres entran, junto con su antiguo empleador, el padre de Jace. Ya no es un día perfecto, ni lo sera.

-Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto, Jonathan, pero tu no me das opción.

Y un ruido fuerte resuena, seguido de un grito de Jace.

Clary se desploma en el piso, color carmesí manchando su vestido blanco.

Se suponía que sería un día feliz, pero no lo es.

La novia no debería estar de rojo, pero lo esta

No dijo acepto, por lo que él no enviudara.

-Volveré por ti Jace...-susurro, maldiciendo el 31 de Octubre.

Y la novia estaba muerta

* * *

><p><em>200 años después<em>_..._

_-_¡Por favor Izzy!-pidió Max por tercera vez.

-¡No! Ya deja de molestar, es una fiesta para chicos grandes, y tu aun eres un niño.

El pequeño bufa, enojado, mientras mira a sus tres hermanos mayores salir de la casa.

Los otros tres salen riendo, están vestidos de manera fantástica, en palabras de Isabelle. Es Halloween, y Alec e Isabelle van a una fiesta de disfraces. Mientras que Jace decide irse por su lado, con un par de amigos para asustar a los más pequeños. Un grupo de amigos que no es aceptado por sus padres adoptivos, ya que los consideran inmaduros y peligrosos.

A él no le importaba, por supuesto. Había algo que siempre lo atraía del peligro, no estaba seguro qué, pero había algo...Algo que le faltaba. Halloween lo hacía sentirse extraño, su padre había muerto por esa fecha, y a él no le había importado, no había sido un buen padre.

No sabía si eso lo convertía en un monstruo.

La policía de Londres era muy estricta, pero para Jace no era difícil colarse en los lugares malos de aquella ciudad.

Sus padres tenían razón,Sebastian, Raphael, Will y Jordan eran chicos malos. Solo porque faltaban a la escuela trece días al mes, o por que más de una vez habían sido sorprendidos con chicas en los baños de la escuela. Jace casi sonrío al pensar en eso, ya lo habían sorprendido a él un par de veces en una situación así.

-¡Hey, Jace!-la voz latina de Raphael lo trajo de vuelta.

-Hola, ¿Donde están los demás?

-Deben estar por ahí, Sebb y Will comenzaron otra pelea.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando no están peleando?-dijo irónicamente.

Raphael se echo a reír, y siguieron caminando. Las calles estaban vacías de autos, pero llenas de niños alegres, todos iban de casa en casa a pedir truco o dulce. Max seguramente estaría entre ellos. Llegaron a donde había menos gente, un barrio por donde ellos andaban siempre. Y donde Sebastian y Will estaban peleando.

Will lanzaba patadas y puñetazos, pero Sebastian se reía y los esquivaba fácilmente, como si pudiera hacerlo desde pequeño. Cuando Sebastian vio que llegaron, paro y se fue a saludar, no sin antes darle una patada a Will, quien lo maldijo en gales. Él otro se echo a reír.

-¿No deberías estar con tu mamá?-Sebastian miro burlonamente a Jace.

-Nah, acabo de estar con la tuya-Jace le sonrío, y Sebastian trato de golpearlo.

-Bastardo.

-Perra.

-¡Cállense! ¿Donde esta Jordan?-pregunto Raphael, parando la futura pelea.

-Ni idea, no lo he visto desde ayer.-respondió Will, que estaba mirando algo fijamente-Ayer se había quedado a buscar el balón, el que tiramos en la casa.-dijo señalando una casa que estaba en la otra esquina de la calle.

Tenía aspecto de ser vieja, y no parecía que nadie viviera allí.

-Tal vez el muy idiota se ha enrollado con alguien, y se ha quedado dormido allí.-repuso Sebastian.

-¿Todo el día? Deberíamos ir a buscarlo.-sugirió Raphael.

Todo el mundo asintió y se encaminaron a la gran casa. Era mucho más grande y oscura de cerca. Había grafitis en la pared que decían 'ALÉJENSE' 'CUIDADO' y uno particularmente extraño 'CORRAN MIENTRAS PUEDAN'. No impresiono a ninguno, excepto a Raphael, que se veía nervioso.

-Maldito sea Jordan si no esta aquí adentro.-murmuro.

-¿Miedo Santiago?-le dio un puñetazo a Sebastian.

-Terminemos con esto.

Solo hicieron falta un par de patadas para que la puerta cayera. Y los cuatro adolescentes entraron a la oscura mansión.

-¿Quién habrá vivido aquí?-susurro Will.

De todos los días que pasaban por esa calle, nunca se habían fijado en esa gran casa. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Sebastian sugirió que deberían separarse. Así que Jace se quedo en el piso de abajo, mientras que Sebastian y Raphael se fueron al de arriba, dejando el sótano para Will (quien lloriqueo por tener que bajar)

* * *

><p>Will no era una persona cobarde, pero tenía que admitirlo, no tenía ni el menor entusiasmo por bajar al sótano solo. Maldito sea Jordan, penso. En esos momentos, mientras bajaba las escaleras chuecas, quiso matar a su amigo. Ya sea por desaparecer en Halloween o por meterlo en esa situación tan mala.<p>

Hacía frío, lo cual era raro, ya que estaban en otoño y por ahí en Londres había mucha humedad, que generaba un calor insoportable.

Un crujido sonó detrás de él, y Will casi se mea del susto. Solo era un gato, se dijo, los malditos gatos aman los sótanos malditos de una maldita casa. Un destello blanco paso a su lado, y estaba por ponerse a gritar. Solo debe ser Sebastian, repetía en su mente, al albino le gusta jugar bromas malas. Una risita femenina se escucho. Y ahora estaba aterrorizado.

Un destello carmesí, mezclado con una luz pálida.

-Es una boda secreta...-susurró aquella mujer. Will no pudo responder, ahora parecía enfurecida-No puedo dejarte ir...-volvió a susurrar-¡No le puedes decir a nadie! ¡Es mi boda, mía!

Will soltó un grito, pero la mujer, o chica, tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Con un poco de presión, Will ya estaba siendo tragado por la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Sebastian y Raphael estaban dando vueltas por el segundo piso de la casa. Realmente era una casa grande, ya había contado cinco habitaciones. Lo más interesante era que parecía que nadie había estado allí jamás.<p>

Ese lugar podía servir contra los de inmigración, pensó Raphael, nadie lo buscaría en un lugar como ese.

Sebastian no tenía grandes asuntos con la policía, pero podía reconocer un lugar ilegal cuando lo veía.

-Alguien vendía por aquí, te lo digo.

-¿Solo porque esta abandonada, ya piensas todo eso? Tu gran mente me sorprende Sebb.

-Calla, ¿Quien esta buscando a su amigo perdido? Yo, me merezco un jodido premio.

-Fue Will el que sugirió que buscáramos aquí.

-Igual, al final de esta lo vamos a encontrar. Apuesto a que se ha liado con alguien y esta en la ca-fue interrumpido por un grito.

Sebastian se paralizo, y así lo hizo Raphael, quien estaba blanco como una sabana.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Haz oído eso?!

-¡Si! ¡Creo que es Will! ¡Hay que bajar!

Se apresuraron a la puerta, pero antes de que pudieran salir; la puerta se estrello contra el marco. Eso se parecía mucho a una película de terror para el gusto de Sebastian, y se puso a patear la puerta. Mientras que Raphael se quedo quieto, muy pálido a pesar de su piel bronceada, maldiciendo en tres idiomas diferentes.

Una carcajada sonora los interrumpió a los dos. Era una chica, muy hermosa, que estaba vestida con un vestido rojo-que pudo haber sido blanco-y les sonreía sentada en un sofá.

-¿Por qué se metieron a mi casa?-pregunto, sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

-Nosotros...Nosotros no sabíamos que alguien vivía aquí.-chillo Raphael, aterrorizado.

-Ahora lo saben...Odio que la gente se meta en mi casa...Encima hoy, es mi aniversario...-seguía murmurando cosas inciertas.

-Ya nos vamos.-dijo Sebastian apresuradamente.

-No, no puedo dejar que hagan eso-dijo con voz suave-Aquellos que se meten..Merecen ser castigados.

-So-solo buscábamos a nuestro amigo..-tartamudeo Raphael, que parecía al borde de un ataque.

-¿El de ojos azules o el de pelo marrón?-antes de que pudieran responder, ella hablo, bajando la voz como si contara un secreto-Porque me los cargue a los dos.

Ambos palidecieron, y no tardaron en unirse a Jordan y Will.

* * *

><p>Jace estaba aburrido, toda esa cosa de 'la casa vieja y embrujada podía asustar a los demás, pero a él no. Simplemente quería encontrar a Jordan para poder ir a robar caramelos.<p>

Había llegado a una habitación más grande, que tenía una especie de altar cerca. Que raro, pensó Jace, ¿Quien se casaría en un lugar como ese? Tal vez hubiera sido bonito, pero ahora no era su mejor momento.

Un grito de furia le llego desde atrás.

-¡¿Porque siguen metiéndose a mi casa?!-era una voz femenina, y cuando Jace se dio la vuelta pudo ver bien a la mujer.

Era hermosa, llevaba un vestido grande, como de novia, tenia el pelo rojo oscuro y los ojos verdes, oscurecidos por la poca luz de la casa. Parecía tan impresionada como él al verlo.

-Jace...-susurro.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto, no le gustaba que ella supiese más que él.

-Me lo dijeron tus amigos...Soy Clary.

-¿Sabes donde esta Jordan?

-Si, claro que lo se...-ahora le sonrío-Nos están esperando, ven conmigo Jace.

Ella le ofreció una mano, y él la tomo, dejando que aquella misteriosa chica lo guiara en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>Tres días después...<em>

Maryse Lightwood se paseaba nerviosamente por la sala de su casa, la cocina estaba llena de policías. Jace y sus amigos habían desaparecido la noche de Halloween, y todavía no los encontraban.

-¿Va a volver mami?-pregunto Max.

Maryse trato de tranquilizarlo, afirmando que Jace volvería.

Isabelle le grito desde las escaleras.

-¡Pon el canal 11! Aline me dijo que estaban hablando de los chicos.

Se apresuro a prender el televisor, y se sento en el sofá, junto con Max e Isabelle, lista para lo peor.

_-Se han encontrado los cadáveres de William Herondale, Jordan Kyle, Raphael Santiago, Sebastian Verlac y Jonathan Herondale en la casa, junto con el de una muchacha sin identificar. Lo más sorprendente, nos contaron los detectives, es que todos iban de traje, y estaban en posición de boda. Incluso la niña tenía un vestido, y nos informan que su cadáver parece llevar mucho más tiempo allí. No sabemos que ha sido esto, pero lo averiguaran seguro. Otro dato curioso es que nos cuentan que ha habido muchos asesinatos de este tipo en aquella casa, sobre todo en estas fechas. E incluso nos cuentan que un chico llamado Jonathan Christoper Herondale se suicido hace más de cien años en esa casa. ¿Coincidencia o destino, que uno de los adolescentes se llamara así?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer Oneshot...<strong>

**Comenten!1**


End file.
